


I Want My Daddy

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [64]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Food Poisoning, Gen, Illness, Keith hates throwing up, throwing up, worried shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith gets a nasty case of food poisoning at the McClain house and the only one that can make him feel better is his one and only daddy.





	I Want My Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hey there! I found your blog about a year ago and I absolutely LOVE your single dad Shiro AU! It is so cute and it gives me life! Lol! I was thinking, what if when Keith was young, maybe 7 or 8 and he got food poisoning from eating some take out at Lance's house? When he started getting sick, when Lance and his mom checks on him, he keeps crying "I want my Daddy." and "I'm scared" Shiro could then arrive and want to take him to the hospital where they have to spend the night there. After his night at the hospital and remembering that terrible experience, Keith starts to become afraid of eating because he doesn’t want to go through the same thing again, and Shiro has to show him that food is good and what happened isn’t normal and it won’t happen to him again."

               “Come on Keith, I promise it’s not that bad.” Lance snickered after stuffing a pile of food into his mouth. Keith dubiously eyed his plate, not even bothering to hide his disgust. It wasn’t that the food itself looked gross, but Lance’s family had ordered take-out from some new Chinese place down the block. A place that Keith had never eaten at before. He wasn’t big on trying new things but daddy always said to be polite when he was at someone’s house. And Mama McClain went through all that trouble to make sure there was no shellfish in Keith’s food at all.

               Plus, Keith _was_ pretty hungry.

               “I dunno. Daddy and I haven’t tried this place before.” Keith admitted softly, looking up to make sure that neither of Lance’s parents were coming back into the room. He didn’t want either of them to think that he was a rude child or ungrateful for not eating. They were so nice to him and his daddy.

               “I promise it’s good!” Lance grinned, slurping up his noodles. Keith looked down at his chicken and rice vegetable dish. It was pretty standard to what Keith usually got at other Chinese restaurants. _Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Daddy always says it can be good to try new things._

               “Okay.” Keith murmured and took a forkful of rice and chicken before putting it in his mouth. After the food hit his tongue, Keith frowned at the taste. It tasted icky for a second, but then it tasted extra good. Keith’s eyes lit up and soon enough he was scooping up more and more mouthfuls. Lance cheered from where he was and hurriedly ate his own dinner. By the time that Lance’s parents had come to check on them both, Keith and Lance had both finished their meals and were grinning at one another.

               Keith ignored the slight aftertaste that lingered in his mouth. _Sometimes food like this does that._ He figured that it would be okay and go away soon enough.

x.V.x

               It did not go away.

               In fact it only got worse.

               Not with a bad taste in his mouth, Keith’s tummy was doing flips and he constantly felt like he was minutes away from throwing up. He’d already tried to lay down several times, but as the night progressed Keith’s stomach ache only got worse.

               Lance seemed to notice Keith’s discomfort, and thankfully had suggested that they go to bed. He actually let Keith up onto his bed, after seeing the pained look on his friend’s face, when Keith normally slept in his own sleeping bag. Keith struggled into Lance’s bed and once he was laying down he curled up into the tiniest ball that he could and clutched his stomach.

               Keith felt tears pricking at his eyes. _Why does it hurt so much? Please make it go away._

               After a few silent minutes of Keith forcing himself to not throw up, Lance shifted in his bed and rolled over to face Keith. Admittedly, he _hated_ the pained look on Keith’s face and was upset that Keith was possibly hurting. He couldn’t figure out _why_ Keith was hurting though.

               “Keith, are you okay? You don’t look so good. Lance whispered softly. Keith squeezed his eyes shut when bile rose up his throat and he tried to breathe deeply through his nose. He attempted to answer his friend, only to clamp his mouth shut when his stomach flipped again.

               “Keith?”

               Keith’s heart was racing and his entire body was shaking by now. _Please don’t throw up. Please don’t throw up. Please don’t throw up._ The nine-year-old willed silently and clamped a hand over his mouth. However, upon Lance’s touch to his shoulder, Keith’s eyes snapped open and he sat up quicker than a flash. Trying to scramble out of the bed, knowing what was to come, Keith felt his legs get twisted in the blankets.

               Then it was too late.

               Before Keith or Lance knew what was happening, Keith had thrown up all over Lance’s bed. Immediately, Lance jumped away and behind Keith, but didn’t run off the bed. Once Keith could regain his breath, he only had seconds before he found himself heaving again and this time the tears did pour down his face. His breathing picked up and his face was red and splotchy. Keith _hated_ throwing up. He _hated_ when he couldn’t stop. He _hated_ doing this in front of people.

               “Keith, it’s okay! It’s okay, you gotta calm down! Mama! _Mama!”_ Lance tried to rub Keith’s back in a soothing manner, as Keith’s breathing picked up to a concerning speed. Keith only sobbed harder when he finally stopped throwing up, but continued to dry heave. “It’s okay Keith. Oh no, oh no, oh no. _Mama!”_

               “Lance, _mijo?”_ Fresh tears fell down Keith’s face when he heard Lance’s mom behind them, followed by his dad. “Oh my goodness!” _I don’t want this. Make it stop._ Lance was pulled up into his dad’s arms, and twisted in order to keep an eye on his friend. Lance’s mother was quick to cradle Keith in her arms and Keith was so upset that he didn’t mind that she didn’t ask first. They ignored the soiled sheets and Lance’s mother was quick to set Keith in the bathtub and begin to wipe at his face and the front of his clothes. All the while, Keith continued to heave and sob as his stomach twisted painfully.

               “Oh Keith, sweetheart. It’s alright. You’re alright. What happened?” Lance’s mother asked softly, continuing to wipe at Keith’s face.

               “I want daddy.” Keith only sobbed before he was heaving again. Prepared from having several of her own children, Lance’s mom was quick to pull Keith’s head back and lean his body forward just in time for Keith to throw up again. Luckily nothing got on him this time, but it didn’t make anything better. “Daddy. Want daddy.” Keith sobbed.

               “Okay sweetie, okay. We’ll call your daddy right now.” Lance’s mom looked up to see her husband already dialing Shiro’s number on his cellphone. He shifted Lance in one hand, who was staring at Keith with tears falling down his own cheeks. “Keith, honey. Can you tell me what happened?” She asked softly and brushed Keith’s hair from his face when Keith started heaving again.

               “Want daddy.”

               Lance’s mom bit her lip and sighed. “His tummy’s been hurting since dinner.” Lance finally whispered, clearly upset and scared. “He’s been feeling icky for a while now and then he just started throwing up on the bed.”

               “Okay.” Lance’ mother nodded and swallowed as her husband finished up his conversation on the phone. She continued to rub Keith’s back, while Keith only sobbed for his father and then shared a look with her husband.

               “Shiro’s on his way.”

x.V.x

               “It was just a nasty case of food poisoning.” Shiro rubbed his face tiredly as he cradled his cellphone on one shoulder. He carefully shifted Keith’s weight in his arms, careful to not disturb the blankets.

               “Really? It was bad, I swear there was no shellfish!”

               “Liliana, I know.” Shiro said and quietly opened their front door. “I know how _extremely_ careful you are with Keith’s allergy. Trust me. It was just a bad chicken unfortunately for Keith. That’s what they told us.” As Shiro entered the house, he felt Keith shift a tiny bit before nuzzling back into Shiro’s neck. Shiro looked down with such tender fondness that he almost forgot about closing the front door.

               “Oh the poor boy.” Lance’s mother whispered. “How is he doing?”

               “Better, but not great yet. We just got home now. They only had him stay two days, to be sure everything was okay.” Shiro explained, making his way upstairs. Red trailed behind them dutifully and awaiting her master eagerly. “They flushed him out and gave him some nausea medicine. Thankfully, they didn’t have to pump his stomach but still he was so uncomfortable the whole time.” Shiro immediately passed Keith’s room and entered his own room, knowing that Keith would be happier with more room on the bigger bed. As gently as he could, Shiro maneuvered Keith out of his arms and under the covers. Keith whined at the sudden loss of Shiro’s body, but quietened when Red jumped up and laid her head right beside his for a snuggle. Shiro grinned softly at the sight.

               “I’m so sorry about all this Shiro.”

               “Liliana, this could have happened to anyone.” Shiro explained softly and stepped out of the room. “None of this was your fault. You helped him until I got there and you couldn’t have known that Keith was going to get sick from that new place. Everyone else was fine.”

               “No one else got the chicken.”

               “Exactly, so how could you have known?” Shiro replied and heard the woman sigh on the other side of the line. “I don’t blame you for what happened. Of course, I wish Keith never had to experience that and didn’t need to go to the hospital but stuff like this happens, and I appreciate all that you and your family has done for Keith and I.”

               “Of course, Takashi Shirogane!” Liliana scolded playfully. “You and Keith are practically family to all of us. I expect to hear updates every day from you, young man, and you better get some sleep yourself; you sound exhausted!” Shiro chuckled.

               “Yes ma’am.” After his goodbyes, Shiro sighed and leaned back against the wall. He was right in that Keith would be okay and that none of this was the McClain’s fault. However, Shiro would never forget seeing Keith throw up constantly, or the sobbing mess that he was when Shiro had arrived at the house. He wouldn’t forget how _tiny_ Keith looked in the hospital bed, pale and weak and still throwing up as they tried medicine after medicine.

               It was days like this that Shiro wished he could protect Keith from everything and anything.

               Over the next few days, Keith didn’t get sick, however, he struggled with eating _anything._ It was almost as if he were afraid of eating. He was always so hesitant to eat anything, other than toast or bread and even that was a struggle at first. In the beginning, Shiro thought that Keith still felt nauseas and would eat later. However, after a couple days of not eating, it became apparent to Shiro that Keith was _afraid_ to eat.

               Anything.            

               “Keith, sweetheart. You need to eat in order to keep up your strength.” Shiro said quietly when Keith refused to eat even a bowl of soup. The young boy, shook his head and shoved back further into Shiro’s pillows. He swallowed and eyed the soup suspiciously. “Sweetie, I promise it’s safe to eat. You won’t get sick from eating this.”

               “You don’t know.” Keith shook his head furiously. Shiro sighed.

               “Baby, you can’t _not_ eat.”

               “It’s not safe.” Keith mumbled, playing with the strings of his jacket.

               “You won’t get sick from this baby. We eat this all the time; I _promise_ it’s safe.” Shiro tried to coax the soup at Keith once again, only to be denied with a shut mouth. “Please, Keith. You have to eat something.” At this, Keith hesitated but shook his head again.

               “Don’t wanna get sick no more.” Keith mumbled and Shiro set the soup down. He sat down on the bed and scootched up until he was right beside Keith. Then he pulled Keith onto his lap and began to stroke his hair.

               “Oh honey. I know you’re scared. I’m so sorry you had to go through all that. I’m so sorry you were sick and throwing up and feeling icky for days!” Shiro said softly and Keith sniffled. “I know it must have been so awful and you were so, so _brave_. Daddy is so proud of his little boy. But you can’t stop eating. I know it’s scary not knowing if food will make you sick but not all food will do this to you. I promise. If it makes you feel better, daddy can eat everything that you eat and if I don’t get sick, will you eat it?”

               Keith was hesitant and remained silent. However, he eventually nodded and Shiro could breathe a sigh of relief. Quickly he grabbed several mouthfuls of the soup and ate them while Keith watched his every move. After a while, Keith deemed it safe enough to eat and he and Shiro went back and forth, eating the soup. Keith was more than relieved when he didn’t get sick at all after eating the soup and slowly he allowed Shiro to feed him more food.

               It would take a while before Keith was completely better but as long as he had his daddy, he would be scared anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making my way through a long list of prompts now that school is over for summer. I will get to everyone's as fast as I can! But you can always hit me up and talk on tumblr, or submit anything to me :). @lordofthebigtimesupernatural


End file.
